1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an insulation displacement contact (IDC) and an electric connector using the same. Specially, each IDC contact includes at least a pair of conductor termination slots readily terminating a conductive wire attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connector to be attached to an insulated wire has a resin housing and a contact (terminal metal fitting) secured to the housing. An IDC contact is featured with a slot in which when a conductive wire is disposed within the slot, insulative jacket of the conductive wire be pierced through by edges of the slot. As a result, not only will the conductive wire be held therein, electrical interconnection between the IDC contact and the conductor within the wire is also established. When such an insulation displacement contact is used, the contact and the core wire portion of the insulated wire can be electrically connected to each other merely by pushing the insulated wire into the slot of the insulation displacement contact. A connector using such an insulation displacement contact is called an insulation displacement connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,146 issued to Hiramoto on Oct. 6, 2005 discloses a connector utilizing the IDC contact terminal which is arranged such that the conductive wires is in alignment with the mating direction, see FIGS. 1, 4 and 8. According to the disclosure, a pair of contact engaging arms each made of a plate member is connected to an outer side of each insulation displacement portion, see either FIG. 4 or 8. From the disclosures of FIGS. 4 and 8, it looks like that the interconnection between the contact engaging arms and the outer side of the portions is thinner as compared to the rest of the contact. It is suspicious that the resilient contact arms will survive during its life span in view of mating and disengaging with a mating connector.
Hence, in this art, an insulation displacement contact to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.